Villa of Angels
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Luka,Abby,Carter,Deb Mark Liz and Dave all volunteer to help in Chile for the summer...
1. Default Chapter

...."Here's the thing" Kerry stood in front of the anxious doctors in the lounge. It was hard, she didn't want the words to come out of her mouth. These people were like her children. But she wanted them to go see the world."The local chapter of Amnesty International is looking for doctors.They're sending a planeful of you to Vina Del Mar, Chile"  
  
She took a deep breath, and handed Carter the clipboard. "It's for 3 months" their eyes locked and she wondered if he could see the pain,"You'll be working in various orphanges, helping in the hospitals.." 


	2. En route (O Hare's)

"I hate the airports" Mark tucked his hands behind his back as he yawned. Elizabeth craned her head to watch him from behind the column he had leaned his lanky body against  
  
  
Abby leaned against Luka and snored softly.Thoughtlessly, Luka leaned over and stroked her hair as they waited for their plane  
  
Carter shifted around the plastic chair anxiously,trying to make himself comfortable  
  
"Are you okay?" Deb leaned over and whispered  
  
He nodded,"The chair's bothering my back"  
  
Deb pointed to Dave who rested his head on his jack, and lay stretched out at their feet."You could do that"  
  
They smirked at each other and chuckled nervously  
  
"I didn't think so" Deb chuckled 


	3. Santiago,Chile

"Dr.Greene?"   
  
The group turned around at the heavily accented voice from behind them  
  
"That would be me" Mark stepped forward from the group,slowly letting go of Elizabeth's hand  
  
"welcome to Santiago"  
  
Abby studied the man's face. He was tall not too skinny. He was dark and had a defined jaw just like Luka, but he wore his hair long and in a ponytail  
  
"My name's Marcello" he shook Mark's hand excitedlly,"You have a bus waiting outside the airport for you and your doctors"  
They all jerked back as Marcello brought the bus to a halt.  
  
"Wow" Deb muttered under her breath.Carter turned his head the opposite direction and squeezed his eyes shut,feigning sleep.  
  
Abby grabbed Luka's hand, peaking over his shoulder, to see outside  
  
"These are your rooms" Marcello stood at the front of the bus,"This is where you will be staying while in Santiago"  
  
  
"DR.GREENE!" Deb pounded on their door,"DR.Greene!!"  
  
From inside,Elizabeth called from the bed,"Mark!"  
  
"I heard her" Mark called,rollling off the his side of the bed to stand on his feet,"Jing mei?" he swung the door open  
  
She teetered back, "There's a problem. There's only one bed in the room I share with Carter"  
  
He raised an eyebrow,"Consider this a sign" He closed the door in her face and threw himself back on the bed  
  
"Don't you think that was alittle harsh?" elizabeth said quietly 


	4. Luka part 1

He leaned his head against the cool glass and watched the lush green fly past him as they drove through the country  
  
He kept trying to remeber how they ended up there, on a bus, in some foreign land.  
  
Beside him Abby let out a loud sigh, and moved around in her seat so she was comfortable, her head on his shoulder as she forced herself to sleep  
  
They'd been driving for a long time  
  
Luka was afarid to close his eyes. Afarid of being there, of things and people who would bring back memories. Memories he didn't want right then 


	5. Abby part 1

Being in the country saved her. Having to share a bedroom, a bed with Luka, no bathroom, being brave saved her and made her alive again  
  
It brought her closer to Luka  
  
The minute they fell into their bed it was like nothing had changed  
  
Abby's eyes sprung open suddenly their first night in the dark and realized she was in his arms  
  
But he hurt. And there was only so much to do to comfort him.Only so much SHE could do 


	6. Carter part 1

He cried himself to sleep  
  
He couldn't tell you if it was because he was in Chile, obviously devasted by the surroundings he was thrown into, or because he was lost  
  
Their eyes were so cold. Dead. Made him want to inch back, to hide and shiver in the shadows.these were children,after all  
  
There was no one to turn to  
  
She was wrapped up in their lives, everyone was so distracted  
  
He felt so helpless  
  
"John" she gave him a soft push,"John we're here"  
  
Carter cracked an eye open,"Hmm?"  
  
"we're here.." 


	7. Jing Mei part 1

She was in awe of how cold he could make himself. How shut off from their surroundings, the rest of the group. He spoke to her like they were still in Chicago  
  
It was hard to think of mindless t hings to say. even to him. There was too much to do, too much to see, to feel.  
  
Each time she held one of the children in her arms,it was like losing Michael over and over again.These mothers would never get another photo, or a phone call.  
  
It was hard to peacefully sleep. She turned her body towards Carter's on the seat next to her, and watched his chest rise up and down, his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
  
"John" she gave him a shove, as the bus came to a halt."John!" Deb hissed,"We're here" 


	8. Mark part 1

"I am the responsible one"  
  
"I run the program" he muttered under his breath in broken Spanish  
  
Something had lead him here, with Elizabeth at his side  
  
Now when he looked around all he saw was helplessness  
  
His doctors wanted to give up  
  
The children had long given up.They were empty shells. No heart, no warmth.Nothing left to believe  
  
And Mark was the responsible one. He was the one who ran the program  
  
"These are my doctors" 


End file.
